vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
105103-pets-no-not-chua-real-pets-ok-maybe-chua
Content ---- ---- ---- And they could all run around your house plot and shit on your grass and you had to pick it up or you would have an anti-rested xp debuff. | |} ---- Excuse me sir... I notice that you did not mention CUBIGLETS!!!! HOW IS THIS PET NOT IN GAME?? | |} ---- Inb4 Lemurian posting Early Closed Beta Pets. They will come in some 'drop' in the future. | |} ---- Inb4 Lemurian acting like a butthole you mean. | |} ---- You realise you're insulting the singer Redfoo right? (one and the same check my post history) | |} ---- ---- Oh, Chua think Human mad or Jealous. Maybe both? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- One more thing to drop off silver/gold runs instead of actual gear? I think not. This game has too many critical issues and baseline features that still need to be implemented long before any kind of non-combat pet nonsense. How about all race+class combos? How about veteran adventures? How about properly working end-game drops for ability points, LAS slots, and amps? | |} ---- lol have you seen some of those pictures lol. | |} ---- I approve! | |} ---- troof As for that other guy, no idea who he is or why he has a problem with me, nor do I care. | |} ---- Alright that was a bit harsh, I apologize. I'll leave the post unedited for penance. Sometimes your responses can be... abrasive. But yeah. My bad. | |} ---- ---- Lemurian is sometimes surly but he's awesome! You big meanie! I don't believe you :P | |} ---- Yeah, this is meant to be in the game, but they were having some pretty serious beta issues. They decided to pull it until the main bugs are under control and they can figure out what issue's going on at the moment. So it'll probably drop in some future patch. More personally, I've seen areas where I think pet acquisition was supposed to be. Such as the area of that first shiphand mission where you can get a lonely lost larva to follow you. Or the Ellevar quest where you feed IIRC a ravenok, or Farside one where you feed a pumera. | |} ---- I wouldn't call them serious, just too big to fix and expand the system the way they'd want to in the time they had. I think the permanent pets they tried were kind of like hoverboards were originally, one of those things a dev did in their free time as proof of concept, and when it worked well they decided to go with it. As for the short term buff pets, I'm pretty sure those are in the game just as intended, a cute short term cosmetic, that fits in with the premise of the quest/event you just did. | |} ---- off topic: Man Lem... your Icon is making super nostalgic today. :-/ I want to play the original War Siren.. I miss you CoH! on topic: I'm super excited for the eventual return of pets. I want my Larva that infected me with love, to join my adventures... and oh yes Jacosta needs a pet Aurin. | |} ---- Yeah I was cleaning out old folders and saw that image I snagged from when I was on the official launcher. Didn't put it up to show off or anything, just because I missed those days. Been thinking a lot lately how the community came together to make and support the City Scoop project, and I missed it. If I had the time and energy I'd work on something like that for Wildstar, but I just can't. | |} ---- Yeah one of the best communities ever in that game! | |} ---- ---- Check my post history you'll see 2 photos and the proof is there! | |} ---- ---- Which, then would technically make you a Chua's Pet. | |} ---- I meant after death :ph34r: | |} ---- Chua happy with live pet too! Chua many many many experiments for pet to play in. | |} ---- That only encourages them to collect on you sooner. See? They already here to collect. | |} ----